Therapeutic tooth movement is a field which includes not only movement due to direct application of forces to teeth by mechanical devices, fixed or removable, but also due to orthopedic and surgical procedures. Consequently, this endeavor encompasses not only the periodontal ligament and alveolar bone, but also the entire craniofacial skeletal and neuromuscular systems, including areas such as sutures and the temporomandibular joint. Moreover, tooth movement cannot be viewed as a short-term event, albeit rich in tissue remodeling activities, but rather as a process consisting of short-term, as well as long-term adaptive changes. These long-term reactions are not well understood, and are a source of concern when relapse of treatment results occurs, prompting patients to seek additional therapy. Other sequelae of treatment include root resorption, periodontal pathoses, abnormal neuromuscular activities, and pain. The aim of this conference is to assemble a group of speakers who are conducting active research in areas of cellular and molecular aspects of connective tissue remodeling; Clinical, cellular and molecular aspects of bone and cartilage metabolism; Effects of mechanical stress on connective tissues; Response of paradental cells to mechanical and inflammatory challenges; Neurologic control of craniofacial function; and neuromuscular effects on craniofacial morphology and adaptation. The objective is to integrate general biologic information with that related to tooth movement and adaptation, in order to pave a way for developing better therapeutic procedures, which would be followed by desirable adaptive reactions. The audience will consist of about 72 speakers, and 250 listeners, including 100 students/residents. The proceedings will be published in book form by EBSCO Media, and will be distributed to all participants, and to all dental schools in the world.